Twilight OneShot Mentiras e porquês
by Michiyo Obana
Summary: Durante a sua festa de aniversário na casa dos Cullen, Bella ao abrir um presente cortou-se, sendo quase atacada por Jasper, que entretanto foi impedido por Edward. E se Jasper tivesse conseguido chegar a Bella? O que tinha feito? O que iria acontecer?


Este One-Shot fui eu que fiz, já faz um tempo, para um concurso num dos fóruns onde ando e como acho que até nem tá muito mau decidi colocar aqui como minha primeira fic, ao inicio pode ser confuso mas lá para o fim fica-se a perceber melhor.

**Nota: **Twilight não pertence a mim mas sim á maravilhosa escritora Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota2:**Este One-Shot tem como continuação o resto do livro de Lua Nova, eu só modifiquei um bocado do livro por isso não me peçam para continuar pois a continuação é o próprio livro.

Boa leitura :D

Premissa

1 - Saga Luz e Escuridão. Lua Nova. Durante a sua festa de aniversário na casa dos Cullen, Bella ao abrir um presente cortou-se, sendo quase atacada por Jasper, que entretanto foi impedido por Edward. E se Jasper tivesse conseguido chegar a Bella? O que tinha feito? O que iria acontecer? Como tudo acabaria?

Sinais:

_Itálico: Pensamento, sonhos_

"_**Itálico+Negrito": Murmurar um nome em lembranças/pensamentos**_

'… ' : Um dos personagens é o narrador.

"_Itálico": Lembranças_

_**Itálico+Negrito: Pensar nessa pessoa tornando-a personagem principal do assunto que vier a seguir.**_

_**Mentiras e porquês**_

'Senti-a algo a penetrar a minha pele, mais concretamente a do pescoço. Apercebi-me que eram um par de dentes, os dentes de Jasper. Edward tentava separar Jasper de mim, vi que estava furioso, relutante, nervoso mas o que mais transmitia a sua expressão, era medo e pavor. Quando finalmente nos separou uma dor ardente como se me queima-se por dentro, era uma dor insuportável, não consegui pensar em mais nada sem ser nele.'

_**Edward.**_

"_Estava sentada mais uma vez a admirar Edward de longe, ele ao pé dos seus irmãos e eu ali, no meio de uma conversa a que não pertencia, sentada numa mesa com gente que mal conhecia, com um tabuleiro de comida que eu não trincara. _

_Era outro dia chuvoso sem nada para fazer depois das aulas sem ser estudar, sem ninguém para telefonar, para a casa arrumar e o jantar preparar, nada de irrelevante. O meu dia-a-dia era uma seca, sem contar com as vezes em que podia admirá-lo de longe, e de perto. Posso confessar que comecei a gostar mais de Biologia, pelo simples facto de poder estar ao pé dele. Nesse tempo ainda não sabia quem ele era, recordava por vezes aquelas semanas em que ele desaparecera, perguntando sempre o porquê. Tinha saudades dele nessas semanas, tinha saudades do __**Edward**__"_

-**BELLA!**

"_Aquelas semanas sem a minha família foram semanas de sacrifício, lembro-me que logo no primeiro dia já sentia saudades da atitude de criança de Alice, da alma que Jasper transmitia, das brincadeiras brutas do Emmett, da vaidosa da Rosalie, das frases tranquilizadoras da minha mãe Esme, e da presença reconfortante e segura do meu pai Carlisle, e claro, do cheiro daquele ser que o afastara de tudo o que amava, __**Bella. **__Decidiu voltar quando se sentiu mais seguro, queria mostrar que não era a falta de força e de vontade que o iriam afastar-se de tudo o que ele amava, não iria deixar aquele monstro dentro dele afastá-lo do que quer que fosse."_

-Carlisle! Faz alguma coisa por favor! - pedia Edward suplicante, pequenas lágrimas insistiam em sair dos seus olhos.

-Edward, tu sabes perfeitamente que só tu a podes ajudar.

Rosalie e Emmett já haviam retirado Jasper dali. Esme estava ao lado de Bella segurando-lhe a mão como se isso reconforta-se a moça que tremia de dor.

'Sentia que queimava por dentro, também podia sentir umas mãos frias segurando uma das minhas.'

_**Esme?**_

"_Caminhava pelas ruas de Forks, tentado distrair-me, era Sábado á tarde, olhava de relance para algumas lojas, outras nem parava, a única coisa que queria era ver se descobria algo de interessante para fazer. Foi quando a vi, uma mulher de pele branca como a neve, as suas feições perfeitas, o seu sorriso acolhedor, parecia que ela era a Deusa do Amor. Não via mais ninguém, só ela, sorrindo alegremente para alguém que eu não via, pois tudo o que via era ela. Parecia que aquele ser saíra de um conto de fadas. Observei-a até a perder de vista, ela havia entrado num carro muito luxuoso, e pelos vistos muito caro. Suspirei nesse momento, como é que pode haver ser tão belo e reconfortante pelo simples facto de o ver. Continuei a minha caminhada, perguntando constantemente o porquê de existir algo assim e depois existir eu. Um ser sem interesse algum, sem beleza alguma, desfigurada e desinteressante. Não via porque é que os meus colegas me ligavam tanto, acho que era pelo facto de ser nova e Forks ser um nada. Mas porque me davam tanta importância quando existia seres como ela?! Como é que era possível?! Passado pouco tempo descobri quem era ela, chamava-se Esme. __**Esme Cullen**__."_

_Querida Bella, nunca me esqueci daquele dia, aquele em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, sem qualquer troca de palavras, sem qualquer contacto físico, os nossos olhos falaram por nós. Tu apercebeste-te que eu não era uma qualquer e eu apercebi-me que tu também não. Sobe desde a primeira vez que te vi quem tu eras, sobe-o logo por causa do Edward, ele falava tanto de ti, e eu também queria ouvi-lo. Pelos seus relatos não conseguia acreditar que havia alguém como tu. Corajosa, engraçada, simpática, amiga verdadeira, ser puro. Os teus olhos falaram por ti, o teu olhar que me observava nesse dia, contou-me mil e um segredos, querida Bella, tu podes te esquecer desse dia, mas eu nunca o esquecerei. __**Nunca!**_

Edward acabara de retirar o veneno do corpo de Bella, esta começava a recuperar a consciência.

-Edward – gaguejou, tremulamente a rapariga estendida no chão.

-Sim, Bella! – Edward não demorou a ocupar o lugar de Esme, esta afastou-se.

-Edward, eu amo-te muito.

-Eu também Bella. _Eu também._

Carlisle ligou a Charlie avisando que Bella iria dormir com eles, mais precisamente com Alice já que o outro se ia exaltar com certeza. De facto Bella dormiu na cama de Alice, num luxuoso quarto decorado com certo requinte, mas ao mesmo tempo com algum exagero. Deitou-se na cama suave e confortável, adormecendo envolvida pelo doce cheiro a rosas que a colcha emanava. Alice ficou a observá-la no escuro, os seus olhos cor de mel transpareciam preocupação e medo. Não queria de maneira nenhuma que a amiga sofre-se por causa dela e da sua família, sentiu então a presença de Jasper, este espreitava pela porta, com medo de voltar a magoar a frágil menina que os seus olhos observavam. Remoído pelo arrependimento, pela tristeza, pela vergonha.

-Entra. – disse-lhe Alice – Está tudo bem. Já não cheira a sangue.

Ele entrou relutante, avançando devagar, calmamente, pausadamente.

-O que é que o Edward está a pensar fazer? – perguntou Alice.

-Está a pensar partir daqui a uns dias. Ele, e todos nós. – disse tristemente.

-Quem é que lhe vai contar? – perguntou Alice aguentando as lágrimas que queriam cair.

-Ele está a pensar ser o último a ir, ele vai contar-lhe. – baixou a cabeça, não conseguia proferir mais nenhuma palavra.

Lá em baixo Esme chorava nos braços de Carlisle, Edward andava de um lado para o outro como se isso o ajuda-se a esquecer o que ele iria fazer-lhe. O que ele iria fazer á Bella.

Começa o amanhecer, um novo dia vem, longe de tudo e todos, Bella dorme.

_Lágrimas escorregam pela minha cara, encontro-me na floresta que rodeia Forks, abandonada, sinto-me vazia, para mim não existe amanhã, tento lembrar-me do porquê mas as lágrimas já me ofuscam a memória. Não sinto frio nem calor, a verdade é que me tornei fria, a chuva bate-me na cara, não procuro lugar para me proteger, já não é necessário. A Luz que eu tanto admirava desaparece, mas que Luz era essa? A escuridão me envolve, o meu coração, parece quebrado, destruído, gélido, sem reacção alguma. Então me lembro._

_**Edward? **__Edward? Onde estás?!_

_Chamo-o uma e outra vez, mas ninguém me responde._

_Onde estás?_

_Novas lágrimas brotam dos meus olhos, a chuva bem tenta disfarçar, mas isso já é impossível. Avanço na escuridão, então vejo uma luz, caminho até ela, lenta e vagarosamente, ao chegar lá…_

Bella acorda sobressaltada, chorava e estava ofegante, saiu do quarto a correr.

_Não! Por favor! Não vás! Peço-te que não vás!_

Chega á sala ainda com as lágrimas a cair, Edward a olha estático.

-Edward! – Bella vai ao seu encontro e este a abraça bem forte – Por favor Edward! Não vás! Por favor! Não me deixes!

_Bella?_

-Claro que não! Eu nunca faria isso! Jamais faria isso!

-Prometes? Juras? – disse a rapariga olhando-o nos olhos ainda repletos de lágrimas.

-Sim! Eu prometo! Eu juro!

A família Cullen, que havia estado a observar, todos se agarram aos seus parceiros, Esme chora nos ombros de Carlisle, mas não lágrimas de tristeza como na noite anterior estas eram lágrimas de alegria. Alice segue-lhe o exemplo, Rosalie agarra-se a Emmett com todas as forças tentando aguentar as lágrimas.

-Rose? Estás a chorar? – brincou Emmett para ele próprio aguentar com as suas lágrimas.

-Olha quem fala! – e começam a chorar comovida pela cena e pelo clima que se fazia sentir.

Mas Edward não cumpriu a promessa. E tal como no sonho, Bella tornou-se um corpo vazio, abandonado, destroçado, sem vida. E todos os dias que passavam ela repetia vezes sem fim, deixando sempre uma lágrima cair:

_**Porquê?**_


End file.
